monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Shelley Halthcharon
Personality A very excitable person depending on who she's with, Shelley is a sweetheart. She's usually quiet and shy around pretty much everyone and won't talk a lot, even with Bionn around. But if she's alone with Bionn, she's a whole different person. She's outgoing and funny, sassy, and headstrong not to mention doing the impossible: getting her brother to smile and laugh. And like her brother, she's got kind of a flair for the dramatic. Despite this, she is fiercely loyal to the friends she makes and will help them in times of need. Appearance Shelley has green skin with pointed ears, red eyes with yellow sclera, she also has very prominent fangs which can be seen whenever she smiles or speaks, much like her brother. She has a line across her neck where her head comes off. Her hair is purple with light purple tentacles. She also has pretty tiny wings. Relationships Family The Halthcharon family is well... complicated... Sure they look like a normal monster family but inside the house Halthcharon is daily arguments that start pretty much at the drop of a hat, screaming matches (mostly between Bionn and his brother), and headaches in general. There's a sense of family there alright, its just kind of twisted and mangled and laying on the floor like a crumpled up napkin. But whenever the going gets tough, they stick together and push each other on, never leaving a member of the family behind. Her father is your typical mad scientist, descended from a long line of Dullahans who had long since moved the States and have lived in the South (or the MH equivalent) for centuries.. She loves him to pieces but thinks that the awful jokes he makes and his rants are well... kinda scary... His mother is Nctolhu, one of the twin daughters of Cthulhu. Nctolhu and her twin sister Nctosa are currently imprisoned in the Great Red Spot of the planet Jupiter. They both appear as huge shell-endowed beings, with eight segmented limbs, and six long arms ending with claws, vaguely resembling their step-sister, Cthylla. Shelley's relationship with her mother isn't all that bad, if not for the parts where she's standoffish and comes off as perpetually angry all of the time. She just wishes she be a little more caring and sympathetic instead of yelling and hurting her children's feelings. Her relationship with her brother Pat-ick is better than Bionn's. She does argue with Pat-ick but jokes around and gets along a lot more than Bionn does. That doesn't really stop her from putting Pat-ick back in line though. Now Shelley's bond with her brother. These two have got each other's backs. They play video games together, crack jokes and make each other laugh, shop together. And while Shelley is more of a ghoul who looks on the positive side of things while Bionn is mostly negative, they get along pretty well. Just don't insult her brother or insinuate that he isn't a real manster or you will probably incur her wrath. Friends ((TBA/Under construction)) Enemies ((TBA/Under construction)) Romance As anxious is she is, she likes girls. Pet C.C is the family pet. No one knows what breed he is but he's an adorable cat nonetheless. Clothing Trivia Her diary tagline is a reference to Nctolhu and Nctosa's imprisonment in the red spot on Jupiter. She, like her brother, also has an accent that is vaguely Southern. However, she lacks the southern accent her brother has, so she sounds normal when she's angry. Shelley is roughly around Clawdeen's height, with heels. Her first name is actually a reference to Mary Shelley, the woman who wrote Frankenstein. And Dr. Frankenstein is usually portrayed as a mad scientist, much like her father. Shelley also has a really hard time showing up in cameras and mirrors. Fortunately, it works to her advantage. Category:Pastelmarch's OCs Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Nctolhu Category:Dullahan Category:Hybrid